


Sex For Homework

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [12]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student Frank Iero, Sub Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: "They didn’t actually have sex in the classroom as much as Frank would have liked, he knew why though, it was extremely risky but that’s part of the reason that Frank wanted it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of my fic "I Wanna Do Bad Things With You" and also written to fill the ''places" square of my season of kink card. I might be doing another part to this one or maybe another two, let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in  
> -M

Frank wasn’t sure why but he hadn’t really been expecting Mr Way to text him like he’d said he would, at least not as soon as he had done anyway. Frank had been expecting to maybe not hear from him for a couple days, had been expecting for the next day at school to be awkward at best. But that hadn’t happened. He’d had to sneak in when he got home, hurrying up to his room before his mom could see the way he was dressed, changing into a worn pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before flopping down onto his bed. When he’d heard his phone go off in his bag, he’d thought nothing of it, assuming it was one of his friends. So he was confused at first when he checked the message later, after dinner, to see that it was an unrecognised number. 

The text was just a simple, ‘Hey x’ and it was the little kiss at the end that made Frank realise it was probably Mr Way. He smiled brightly to himself as he lay back on his bed, remembering that Mr Way had actually told him that his name was Gerard so he saved the number under ‘G x’ just in case anyone was to go through his phone, he didn’t want it to be obvious that it was his English teacher he was texting. Realising that Gerard had sent the text over an hour ago, Frank hurried to type out a reply, anxious that Mr Way would think he was ignoring him or had changed his mind about them. 

‘Hey, Gerard?’ He sent back, just to make sure that it was who he thought it was, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. It wasn’t like him to be so anxious and nervous around people, especially people he was attracted to but Mr Way was different, maybe it was because he was older or maybe it was because Mr Way was the most attractive person Frank had slept with ever. Frank smiled to himself as he lay back and waited for Mr Way to text him back, thinking over what Gerard had told him before he left. Mr Way wanted them to talk, probably about the fact they’d fucked (technically, Frank reminded himself, they hadn’t but whatever) and what it would all mean. Frank just hoped that he wasn’t going to be told they couldn’t do it again, because, for once, he really wanted it to happen again. He told himself that it was unlikely he would be told that, since Mr Way had asked for his number and he’d seemed pretty okay when Frank left considering he’d just risked everything and hadn’t even gotten off. Frank blushed as he thought about it, startled out of his thoughts by his phone going off once more, smiling when he realised that Mr Way had text him back. 

The two actually spent the rest of the night texting back and forth and though they didn’t have The Talk that Frank knew they still needed to have, they did talk about almost everything else, until Frank could feel his eyes getting heavy and when he glanced at the time in the corner of the screen, he realised he’d stayed up until past midnight chatting with Gerard. He’d slept soundly that night, dreaming of his teacher. 

When he woke the next morning Frank was worried that maybe their conversations in person wouldn’t be so easy, he was worried that maybe it would be far too awkward for them both in class. He needn’t have because when he did get to English, Mr Way treated him just the same as he usually would, except he kept sending Frank these secret smiles and looks when no one else was looking. Frank smiled back each time and had to duck his head so no one would see him blushing, he supposed that was what Mr Way had felt like when he’d been teasing him relentlessly. 

They couldn’t actually talk after that class, because Frank had a class and Mr Way had to cover a different lesson but Gerard text him during lunch to tell him to come see him at the end of the day. Frank wasn’t sure if they would have sex again or if they would just talk, he kinda hoped it would be a little bit of both as he text back to say he’d be there. It was harder to focus on the rest of his lessons after that, one minute he was nervous about what Gerard would say and the next he was thinking back to the day before and fighting down an erection. The last half of the day couldn’t go quick enough and as soon as the bell rang, Frank was packing his things and hurrying to his English classroom. 

When he got there, he could still hear Gerard talking to his last class, explaining some assignment or another before he let them leave and Frank had to step out of the way as a class of 30 teenagers came barrelling out of the classroom. One kid nearly knocked him over and Frank cursed a little as he stepped aside, waiting for them all to leave. Mr Way had gotten up to see them out, possibly to close the door after them and smiled at him when he saw that Frank was already there, stepping aside to let him in once the last kid had left. 

“Come on in, Frank.” He said, in the same professional voice he always used except his expression was soft and he seemed almost nervous himself. The calmed Frank a little and he smiled back at the elder as he nodded and stepped inside the room, walking over his teacher’s desk while Gerard shut the door behind him. Frank didn’t hear the lock click though so he assumed they would just be talking today. He wasn’t as disappointed as he thought he would be, just a little nervous as he sat on the desk right in front of Gerard’s and watched the elder walk back over to his desk. 

Gerard must have caught onto Frank’s nervousness because he gave him a reassuring smile as he sat back at his desk, leaning forward on his elbows. “It’s okay, Frank, I just need to make sure that you’re sure about this.” He said softly as he looked up at him, biting his lip a little. 

Frank nodded, “I’m sure, definitely. I’ve been sure about this for ages.” He admitted, blushing a little as he looked over at him, Mr Way seemed very calm for someone who was risking everything so Frank had to ask, “Are  _ you  _ sure?” 

Mr Way seemed surprised at the question before a soft smile spread across his face, “I’ve thought about it a lot and I’m sure. No need to worry about me, Frank, I know what could happen if we get caught. We’ll have to be extremely careful, we won’t be able to show this off. I won’t be able to take you out on dates and things and you can’t tell anyone, you understand?” Gerard said as he looked up at him, biting his lip a little.

Frank nodded again, if he was honest the idea of dates hadn’t even crossed his mind until right then. He was so used to just hooking up, he’d never really had a  _ proper _ relationship before and now that Gerard had mentioned it Frank thought he would have liked to go on dinner dates with the elder, or to the movies, or even one of those cliche dates to a funfair. But he figured he couldn’t miss something that he’d never had so he nodded, “I understand. That’s okay, I wouldn’t tell anyone.” He wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t about to go flaunting it. 

His teacher let out a relieved sigh then and smiled up at him, “Good. Thank you, Frank. I was worried.” Gerard admitted, running his fingers through his hair as he looked up at Frank. 

Frank could understand why the elder would be worried and he nodded a little in understanding. “Me too.” He admitted with a light chuckle, “I was kinda worried that you’d decide you didn’t want to take the risk.” He clarified when he saw his teacher’s curious look, biting his lip a little. 

“Oh, trust me, Frank, you’re worth the risk.” Gerard said as he smiled up at him. The words seemed flirty even though they weren’t meant to be purely sexual, Frank was pretty sure, they made his stomach flutter and he blushed deeply as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear and smiled over at Gerard. 

That seemed to be the end of their serious talk but Frank didn’t want to go home straight away so they stayed in the classroom, chatting just like they had over text the night before until Gerard looked at the time and told Frank he’d best be getting home before his mom worried. Frank was pretty relieved that it was just as easy to talk to Gerard in person as it had been over text, it was pretty easy to forget that Gerard was his teacher most of the time, unless they were in class and even then, Gerard’s ‘teacher voice’ just turned him on. 

They were pretty careful after that first conversation, Frank didn’t stay behind every day after school and they spent most of the time texting each other those nights. Sometimes Frank did stay behind, sometimes just to talk, sometimes to have sex. They didn’t actually have sex in the classroom as much as Frank would have liked, he knew why though, it was extremely risky but that’s part of the reason that Frank wanted it. He liked the rush that the risk gave him, he liked being fucked over Gerard’s desk, it was kinky and Gerard always got dominant when they did that. He made Frank call him Mr Way again, or Sir, sometimes he spanked him again and sometimes he just teased until Frank was begging and Frank loved it. 

Frank would misbehave in class most times just to try and get a detention which wasn’t completely out of the ordinary since Frank had never been the most well behaved student before. He kept teasing Gerard in class just so that Gerard would fuck him over his desk when he came back after school. Gerard always knew what he was up to, and though he wasn’t keen on the idea of the risk, he played along anyway. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help getting turned on by Frank’s teasing. And that was exactly what Frank had done that day; he’d spent the entire class doing his damned hardest to tease him and had smiled smugly at Gerard as he left the classroom when Gerard had given up fighting it and just spent most of the class behind his desk.

* * *

 

When Frank had gone back to Gerard’s classroom after school, the elder had locked the door in a hurry and dragged Frank over to his desk, sitting in his chair and pulling Frank onto his lap. 

“Such a tease.” He murmured playfully, smiling as he leant up to kiss Frank deeply, resting his hands on his student’s waist. Frank chuckled against his lips as he kissed him back, sliding his arms over Gerard’s shoulders to press closer to him, making a soft noise when the elder nipped at his lower lip. 

“Gonna spank me for it, Mr Way?” Frank asked playfully when he pulled away from the kiss, smirking a little. Gerard made a soft noise at the idea, thinking back to the last time he'd spanked Frank and how much they both enjoyed it. Frank always made such pretty noises when Gerard spanked him, even if most times they had to try to be quiet and Gerard loved the way Frank’s ass looked afterwards, he loved leaving his marks on Frank. But that’s not what he wanted that afternoon. So he shook his head a little and slid a hand up to run his fingers through Frank’s hair. 

“No?” Frank asked, raising an eyebrow slightly until Gerard used the hand in his hair to tug his head back a little so he could press open mouthed kisses down Frank’s neck. He bit his lip a little and slid his own hands up to Gerard’s hair, letting his eyes fall closed and letting out a soft noise when Gerard started nipping and sucking lightly on his neck to leave little marks as he kissed his way further down, pulling away when he got to the hem of Frank’s t-shirt. Frank opened his eyes when Gerard pulled back, biting his lip a little as he looked down at him. 

“No.” Gerard answered, smirking a little as he gave Frank’s hair another gentle tug. “No, today I just want to fuck you over my desk.” He murmured softly as he looked up at Frank, gently rubbing his hip with his free hand; he knew exactly the effect he had on Frank when he used that deep, low voice, smirking a little to himself when Frank let out a soft noise and shifted on his lap. 

“Yeah...yeah okay.” Frank hummed, starting to get off of Gerard’s lap but the elder just tightened his hand on his hip and pulled him back, keeping him where he was. He gave his teacher a confused look as he moved his hand from Frank’s hair to cup his cheek, pulling him back in closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I want to kiss you first.” Gerard murmured against his lips, kissing him again deeply and smiling against his lips when he felt Frank kiss him back this time. He shifted to get Frank comfortable on his lap again, leaning back in his chair as he moved his hands down Frank’s back to push him closer as they made out. Frank seemed to like it when he rubbed his hips so he slipped his hands down to do that again as he sucked on Frank’s lower lip for a moment before pulling away to kiss over Frank’s jaw lightly. 

Frank opened his eyes then, tangling his fingers in Gerard’s hair and letting out a soft noise. He could kinda forget where they were when he was kissing Gerard, but when he opened his eyes, seeing they were still in the classroom, he let out another soft noise, squirming a little in Gerard’s lap and grinding against him slightly. It turned him on more than it should that they were doing this in the classroom, even if there was no one left in the building by then, it was still an adrenaline rush and Frank vaguely wondered if Gerard would be alright with doing this one their lunch break one day maybe. Gerard bit down on his neck just as he thought about it and Frank gasped again softly, grinding down against his teacher a little harder. He felt Gerard tighten his hands on his hips and heard him moan against his neck so he did it again, sliding his hands down to Gerard’s shirt to try and loosen the elder’s tie. They’d been fucking for a couple weeks by then but Frank hadn’t actually seen the elder naked yet. 

Gerard pulled away from Frank’s neck when he felt Frank trying to get his shirt off, chuckling a little and moving Frank’s hand away from his shirt and down to his pants instead, “Not here, Frankie. We’re in the classroom.” He said, letting Frank undo his dress pants and palm him through his boxers instead, moaning softly. 

“Yeah…” Frank hummed, smirking a little as he rubbed the elder through his underwear while Gerard worked on getting his jeans open. “I like being in the classroom.” He murmured, only pulling away once Gerard had gotten his jeans undone and had tugged on them in a gesture to pull them down. He let Gerard maneuver him so he was bent over the desk, biting his lip a little as his teacher pulled his jeans down his thighs followed by his boxers.  

“You do?” Gerard hummed, and Frank could tell he was smirking. He heard Gerard rifle through his bag for the lube and condoms he’d started bringing to school with him ever since that first time, smiling to himself. 

“Yeah. Like calling you Mr Way when you fuck me over your desk. And it’s weird but I like the risk.” He said. He felt Gerard leaning over him again and heard him uncap the lube before he felt his slicked up fingers pressing against his hole a few seconds later. Making a soft noise, he pressed back against his teacher’s fingers, tilting his head to the side when he felt Gerard’s lip against his neck once more. 

“It’s not weird.” Gerard murmured against his neck as he pushed a finger into him slowly, pressing himself against Frank’s thigh as he moved his finger inside him to stretch him out ready for a second, adding another after a moment. 

“It’s not?” Frank asked in between soft moans, biting his lip to try and keep quiet (they were probably the only ones left in the building but there was always still a risk). 

“No, it’s not. I kinda like it too.” Gerard murmured softly, nipping Frank’s earlobe lightly and trying to find his prostate with his fingers, smirking when Frank let out a slightly louder moan when his fingers brushed over it, rubbing over that spot harder. Frank’s cock twitched a little, already hard and aching, pressed against his stomach and the desk. 

“Fuck…what if we did this at lunch time?” Frank suggested breathily, letting out a low moan as he rocked back against Gerard’s fingers, biting his lip a little. 

Gerard let out a soft noise at the idea, grinding against Frank’s thigh to show him just how much he liked that idea. “Yeah? You’d have to be really fucking quiet, sugar.” He said, low and husky against Frank’s ear, smirking when the younger shivered a little. He fucked him harder with his fingers then, scissoring them and adding a third as he rubbed himself against Frank’s thigh. 

The younger groaned softly, biting his lip hard. He loved Gerard’s fingers, loved when Gerard would fingerfuck him until he was writhing and begging sometimes and the feeling of his teacher’s hard cock pressed against his thigh just made everything better. Frank wanted to touch himself but he didn’t really need to since he was pressed right up against the desk and his cock rubbed against it every time he moved his hips. 

“I- I could be quiet.” He breathed out, proving himself completely wrong as he let out a low moan when Gerard pressed all three of his fingers against his prostate and rubbed harder and faster than before. 

“No you couldn’t.” Gerard hummed, shaking his head a little. He sounded smug and Frank huffed in frustration because that fucker was cheating. But he couldn’t even reply, his mouth hanging open as he let out soft pants and breathy moans, rocking back against his teacher’s fingers. “But I like when you’re loud.” He heard Gerard murmur against his neck before the elder pulled away and pulled his fingers out. 

Frank whined at the loss and glanced over his shoulder to watch as Gerard pulled himself out of his boxers and reached for the condom packet. “Hurry up.” Frank whined, rocking his hips back a little as he watched him. 

“Patience.” Gerard teased with a soft smile, even though he was hard and throbbing too, just a desperate to get inside Frank, so he hurried to rip open the condom packet, rolling down onto his cock before lining himself up with Frank’s entrance, resting one hand on his hip. 

“Fuck, please…” Frank groaned softly, closing his eyes as he rocked back against him, biting his lip hard. He pushed himself up onto his elbows as Gerard pushed into him slowly, tipping his head back and letting out a low moan. Gerard didn’t stop until he’d bottomed out and they were both panting softly. He wrapped his arms around Frank from behind to pull him up a little and closer to him, grinding his hips forward to get even deeper into him and pressing his forehead against Frank’s shoulder, letting out a soft moan. Being pulled up meant that Frank couldn’t grind himself against the desk and he whimpered a little since he couldn’t touch himself either with both hands steadying himself on the desk but then Gerard started thrusting into him, setting up a hard and fast pace almost straight away and all he could do was moan, almost  _ almost _ forgetting about how much his cock was aching, distracted by how fucking  _ good _ it felt. Gerard’s arms were wrapped tight around him and the elder’s cock was hitting just the right spot inside him each time: Frank could hear all of his teacher’s quiet grunts and moans, even over his own, slightly too loud, moans. 

“Oh fuck…” Frank moaned softly as he rocked back against him, his cock throbbing and leaking against his stomach as Gerard fucked into him hard. The elder was gripping his hips hard, almost enough to leave bruises and Frank moaned softly at the idea of being able to look at those later. 

“Fuck, so good, Frank…” Gerard breathed against his shoulder, holding him tighter so he could snap his hips forward harder, biting his lip hard. He didn’t think either of them were going to last very long, their breathless moans and Gerard’s thighs slapping against Frank’s filled the room, all attempts at being quiet long forgotten. 

Frank cried out when Gerard hit his prostate dead on and hard, squirming a little as he rocked back against him, fucking himself back on Gerard’s cock. “Oh fuck, Mr Way...please touch me.” Frank moaned out, squeezing his eyes shut, his neglected cock throbbing between his legs. 

“Well...since you said please.” Gerard breathed, sliding one hand around from Frank’s hip to his cock, wrapping his fingers around him loosely and giving him a couple quick strokes. “Shit, you’re leaking so much, sugar.” He hummed softly as he brushed his thumb over the head of Frank’s cock, using the precum dripping from his slit almost as lube as he tightened his hand around him and stroked him faster, biting his lip a little. 

Frank moaned, loud and needy as he squirmed, rocking up into Gerard’s hand and then back onto his cock, panting softly. His teacher’s hard rhythm hadn’t faltered and Frank could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, his stomach tightening a little. “Gonna come.” He gasped out. 

“Yeah, go on.” Gerard groaned softly, giving his cock a gentle squeeze and stroking him faster. That was all it took for Frank to spill over his fist with a low moan, coming hard, his thighs shaking a little. The elder let out a louder moan of his own when he felt Frank tightening around him, thrusting into him hard twice more before he followed him over the edge. 

He stayed inside of Frank for a moment as they came down from in, panting softly and pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s shoulder before he pulled out and carefully taking off the condom and tying it before throwing it into the small bin next to his desk. He knew he’d have to empty the bin himself before he went home so that the cleaners wouldn’t find it but for now he just tucked himself back in his pants and zipped them back up, sitting back in his chair and looking over at Frank as he reached for the box of tissues he kept on his desk. He wiped his hands as Frank pulled up his boxers and jeans before handing Frank a couple tissues so he could clean up the desk, smiling a little. Frank dumped the tissues in the bin once he was done, leaning over to kiss Gerard softly before he leant back against the desk, smiling a little. 

“I was serious about lunchtime y’know.” Frank said as he stood there, not wanting to go home even if he knew he was late already and that if he stuck around for much longer his mom would get worried, or mad, probably mad. 

“As was I. You couldn’t be quiet if you tried.” Gerard chuckled, smiling up at him and shaking his head fondly, standing up after a moment to start packing up his work. 

“I could if you gagged me.” Frank suggested, only half joking. There was a lot of things he wanted to try with his teacher and that was definitely up there on the list. From Gerard’s reaction to his suggestion, it didn’t seem like he would be opposed either. 

“You really want me to gag you on your lunch break?” He asked with a raised eyebrow as he paused packing up for a moment to glance over at Frank. 

“Well, your lunch break too and not  _ just _ gag me obviously. I’d kinda want you to fuck me too, otherwise that would just be boring.” Frank chuckled, shaking his head fondly and smiling over at Gerard but the look he got from his teacher showed that it as a serious question. “Yes, yes I’d want you to gag me and fuck me on my lunch break. Also kinda wanna try sucking you off under the desk in class.” 

Gerard’s eyes went wide then and he ran his fingers through his orange hair, “Frank!” He said, as if Frank had said something outrageous, which after thinking about it, Frank supposed he kinda had. 

“What? I’m serious.” Frank said with a shrug as he reached for his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he looked over at him. 

Gerard just sighed a little before he gave him a fond smile and shook his head, “You’re too much.” He chuckled softly, leaning over to kiss his forehead gently. “We’ll talk about it later, I’ll think about it. Right now, you should go home.” He said a little more seriously after a moment, still smiling softly at him. Frank smiled back and nodded, he didn’t want to leave but he didn’t want to get grounded by his mom either so he didn’t argue. 

“Okay.” Frank said, smiling as he pulled away and stepped over towards the door, waving a little. “Call me later?”   
  
Gerard nodded and smiled as he watched him go, “Yeah, I will.” He said, smiling to himself as he watched Frank leave, running his fingers through his hair. He knew he’d gotten himself in deep, that they were being risky and stupid but as he watched Frank go, Gerard couldn’t bring himself to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you thought


End file.
